


With You

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Goodbyes, speculation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t forget your small town boyfriend, okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Speculation fic for why Kurt suddenly seemed to have Blaine's bag in promo pictures for season 4.

 

"I don’t understand why you’re so upset," Kurt admonishes, but his voice is soft and he plays with the hem of Blaine’s sleeve as if he’s fixing the way it lays. Airport or not, it’s still Ohio, and Kurt won’t leave Blaine behind with all of the evil stares. Blaine, who’s blinking at him with glassy eyes that break his heart.

 

"It’s only a few days," Kurt assures him, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in the fabric over Blaine’s shoulder. “I’m just going to stay with Rachel, do the interview, and then I’ll be—"

 

Kurt’s words die in his mouth as Blaine shakes his head, and he’s smiling. But it’s not a happy smile. Kurt wants to run his thumb over that smile and make it disappear.

 

"Blaine?" He asks, his voice small and quiet—fragile.

 

"It’s not a few days, Kurt," Blaine finally says, staring at him. The tears are there, blinked back into submission. “You’re going to go to New York and…" His voice catches and he reaches to steady himself, hands curling around Kurt’s elbows. “They’ll be stupid to let you go." There’s so much conviction in Blaine’s voice it startles Kurt.

 

"I don’t—"

 

"Kurt."

 

His mouth snaps shut and he stares at Blaine, waiting.

 

"You are going to go into Vogue tomorrow, you are going to look and  _be_  fabulous because that’s what you are." Blaine grins and it shakes a little unsteadily on his lips. “The fabulous Kurt Hummel."

 

Kurt laughs, scoffing slightly and glancing away, but when he looks back all the teasing is gone. Blaine is one hundred percent serious.

 

"They won’t let you go. Because you belong there, Kurt, and they’ll see that. They’ll see just how perfect you are for… For New York, for Vogue…"

 

Now Kurt’s blinking rapidly, blinking back the tears and he coughs out a sob, shaking his head. But then Blaine’s hand is touching his face—too much, they’re in public, they  _can’t_ —and turning Kurt back to look at him.

 

"You… Are the greatest person I know, and they’ll see it, too." Blaine’s thumb swipes across Kurt’s cheek and brushes away a tear he hadn’t known he’d shed. “I promise."

 

Kurt closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He’s not going to cry in the middle of an airport. Watery eyes and a sniffle, that’s okay, but he is  _not_  going to cry. He is  _not_  that cliché.

 

"I’m scared," he admits, his voice quiet and broken and only Blaine and his dad ever hear him sound this small. Blaine’s thumb works back and forth against his skin, calming him, until he opens his eyes again.

 

"I know." Blaine smiles up at him. “But you’re going to be amazing, Kurt." The look on his face softens and opens up to Kurt. It lets out every nuance and curve of Blaine’s love and Kurt wants to collapse into that look, into him, and hide there. “You are  _always_  amazing."

 

Kurt hiccups a sob again and shakes his head and Blaine just turns him right back until they’re eye to eye.

 

"Always," he says again.

 

"I wish you could be there to remind me." Kurt knows he’s strong, he  _knows_  he is. But it’s been a long summer, a long  _year_ , and it’s hard for him not to be scared. It’s hard for him to go into this and know that it’s his. His dreams are so close, New York is  _so close_ , and the thought of losing it all again… God, he really wishes Blaine could be there with him. That Blaine could hold his hand and remind him that he’s allowed to reach and not give up until he gets it.

 

Blaine is staring intently at him, chewing his lip, and the hope jumps in Kurt’s chest. Is Blaine considering…?

 

"Can I see your bag?" He asks, and Kurt blinks in surprise and then confusion. He raises an eyebrow, shaking his head back and forth, but he unloops his messenger bag from around his neck as soon as Blaine steps away.

 

"Why?"

 

Blaine unloops his own bag and then he’s crouching on the ground, setting his bag open on the ground and flipping it open while Kurt’s balances on his thigh.

 

"Blaine Anderson, if you put my Marc Jacobs bag on the ground, I swear I’ll—"

 

"I won’t, I won’t."

 

Blaine looks up at him and grins.

 

"Trust me."

 

 _Always_.

 

But Kurt just nods, watching him curiously. He needs to go soon. They’re there early, he still has security to go through, but he only has the two carry ons and at least they don’t have to check anything. Still, it wasn’t supposed to be a long goodbye, Kurt was only going to be gone for a few days, really, he can’t live in New York with  _six_  outfits and only  _three_  pairs of shoes,  _really_.

 

Blaine is pulling stuff out of his bag and setting it on the ground and Kurt scrunches up his nose; it’s notebooks and textbooks, all of Blaine’s school stuff, but  _still_.

 

And then he’s opening Kurt’s bag and moving all Kurt’s things into—

 

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

 

But Blaine just shakes his head and keeps working until he’s dusting his own things off meticulously and placing them in Kurt’s bag.

 

"Blaine, what am I going to do with your notebooks in New York?"

 

Blaine laughs though, standing and holding both bags, but he loops Kurt’s over his own neck and then smiles.

 

"Nothing, that’s why I’m keeping them here in Ohio." And then he steps forward, settling the strap across Kurt’s body and on his shoulder and—it’s strange. It’s a little heavier; Blaine’s bag has a bit more of it’s own weight than Kurt’s, even full of the same things. It sits differently against his hip and he reaches up and holds the strap, marveling at the smoothness of the leather beneath his fingers.

 

"Hopefully it will still work with your outfit, but I think it will." Blaine’s eyebrows furrow as he thinks. “And it’s not the same as me being there, but—"

 

"It’s perfect," Kurt breathes, staring at Blaine, mouth parted with amazement. Because only Blaine.  _Only Blaine_. Blaine, who rubs at the back of his neck and looks sheepish and Kurt wishes he could kiss him—is dying to kiss him. But who pulls him in close for a hug instead. “You’re perfect."

 

Blaine laughs into his shoulder but Kurt shushes him and they stand there, wrapped in each other.

 

"Don’t forget your small town boyfriend, okay?" Blaine whispers and Kurt pulls back sharply, looking at him and keeping him trapped in his arms.

 

"Blaine, there is nothing in the world that could make me forget you. And New York… New York is a reminder of everything we’re  _going_  to have."

 

Blaine smiles again, wobbly, and they crash together in a hug. This one doesn’t last as long and once they pull apart, Kurt is reaching up and touching the strap of the bag again.

 

"Besides. I have you with me. At least for the next three days." They smile at each other and then Kurt reaches out his hand, Blaine’s own coming to meet him in the middle.

 

"I love you," Kurt says and Blaine squeezes his hand.

 

"I love you, too."


End file.
